The Night Shift
by DirtyRat05
Summary: Unwanted. Unloved. Cast into the Dark, a group of the worst abominations will band together to protect the peace, even if the peace won't protect them...


Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is my first story here, so flame all you want, I need to know what I'm doing wrong. What else, oh yeah! Check out my brother, DavidtheChicken, and his story Heroes Inc. This story is a sort of spin-off of that Heroes universe, some of the characters in this story exist in that universe, some don't. Some of these characters will have unoriginal names/powers (in your opinions, maybe), so bear with me if I 'stole' an idea, or if an idea is 'bland' or 'overused',kay?

Wow, disclaimers suck. Way too long.

Chapter One: Evil Eye Origins, Part one

Alfred V. Illan was quite the average multi-billionaire on the outside, handsome, powerful, egotistic, etc. He lived in Phoenix, AZ, and was a full, red-blooded american citizen. What nobody knew, however, was that he was a meta-human. Alfred had the abilities of hypnosis, telekinesis, and levitation. He used his mind-based powers to bully his way to the top, living luxuriously and funding his secret evil plans. His wife, Alicia, was also a meta-human, with a soul as blackened as her husbands. She used to be a professional mercenary for hire, then settled down with Alfred to raise evil babies. She could phase through practically anything solid, see with binocular vision, and hear anything within five miles of herself, perfect for killing people or busting your kids asses for looking up porn. Alfred and Alicia's firstborn was a girl, Leslie, with flight and super-strength, promising except for the fact that she was uncorruptable, remaining pure and lighthearted. then were the twin sisters, Linda and Lindsey, invulnerable as long as they were within five feet of one another. Very evil, Alfred was proud of them after their first murder, brought to tears. Their fourth child, Jack, was a fatass. He could increase his mass, making himself pretty much immovable. He also had superspeed. Ironic, right? Imagine a wrecking ball moving at 500mph. Owch.

Alfred wanted an heir. To his company, his position as head of the family, to the family legacy. So when his fifth child was born, the one who was to be his greatest success, he was demanding to know what his powers were. His mutation: colorblindness and weird looking pupils. Alfred was furious, he hated this child, this disappointment, and sought to make his life miserable. This boy he named Stewart Pid Illan, Stu Pid for short. He made the child suffer physical pain everyday of his life, but the boy was like Leslie, and thus loved all of his family with all of his bright heart. Leslie adored her youngest sibling, and tried to protect him from everything her family did. On his first day of school, Alfred paid the entire staff to make his first day something from out of hell. Stewart kept trying to make friends, get good grades and have fun, but was beaten up and put down like gum on the bottom of a shoe. He was devastated, and sought comfort in Leslie, something he would continue to do for years. Stewart eventually considered Leslie as more of a mother than his actual mother, but continued to love them regardless. One day, however, Leslie was flying around downtown area, doing some patrols before going to celebrate Stewart's tenth birthday, when a massive warship of some sort fell from the sky, threatening to destroy the entire city. Leslie managed to intercept it and push it towards the west coast, ultimately destroying her. Alfred and his family were devastated, but Stewart took it the hardest. With nobody to protect Stewart's fragile heart, his family scarred his body, mind, and soul, until he was broken. The final blow came when Stewart came home, finding his family dead, his father with a note in his hand, saying that they couldn't stand to live in the same plane of existence as he, gladly willing to burn in hell if it meant escaping him. Stewart was then transferred to an orphanage, where he was abused daily, then another, then another.

The day that most changed Stewart's life came on the day after his twelfth birthday, and put him on a path that would rock the universe to it's core...

Heavy, was it not? Surprisingly, his back-story isn't the worst. My brother's story is based of of characters that I created (at least 98%, anyways...), so check out his story. Back to mine, please review, flame as necessary, part two coming soon.


End file.
